Comment tricher aux examens
by Nelja
Summary: C'est jour d'examen, et TaiGong semble s'être pris d'une folle passion pour son oreiller. Se passe du temps où TaiGong et PuXian étaient étudiants ensemble. Humour, avec un peu de fluff vers la fin.


_Allez, aujourd'hui je poste avec les noms de la VF ! (Je ne sais pas si ça fera une différence.) Pour les irréductibles de la VO, Tai Gong Wang Taikôbô, Pu Xian Fugen, Yuanshi GenshiTenson. Les personnages sont à Ryu Fujisaki que je vénère. Pas de spoilers (au moins si vous connaissez Pu Xian)_

* * *

"Je ne peux pas m'en séparer !" proclama Tai Gong Wang à son maître fort contrarié. "Je suis tombé profondément amoureux de mon oreiller !"

"Tu n'en auras pas besoin en classe !"

"C'est une blague ?" Existait-il d'autres endroits où on avait plus besoin d'oreillers ?

"Du moins, pas aujourd'hui qu'il y a interrogation écrite sur les dynasties de Chine." appuya Yuanshi avec un regard lourd de menaces voilées. "_Normalement_."

"Ce n'est pas ce genre d'aventure éphémère !" s'exclama Tai Gong Wang d'un air indigné. "Je compte bien le garder près de moi tous les jours de ma vie ! Aucune caresse n'est plus douce que la sienne, aucune étreinte plus réconfortante. Et je vous ferais bien sentir comme il est doux, si vous n'étiez pas un vieux pervers et si je n'étais pas jaloux de nature..."

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'un jour dans une éternité ? Autant le laisser à l'entrée..."

"Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il sera si malheureux !"

Tai Gong Wang serra son oreiller dans ses bras à le faire craquer, en lui faisant de petits bisous accompagnés de bruits peu ragoutants. Il avait l'air complètement ridicule et il le savait. Le ridicule peut être la meilleure arme pour détourner l'attention.

Avec un oeil de lynx et quelques palpations subtiles - qui étaient la raison pour laquelle Tai Gong Wang le traitait de pervers, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien remarqué de telles tendances chez son maître, juste pour l'énerver -, Yuanshi avait examiné ses vêtements, ses poches, ses gants, jusqu'à ses chaussures et son foulard noué sur la tête, sans y trouver la moindre antisèche.

Par contre, Tai Gong Wang avait refusé absolument de le laisser toucher à l'oreiller qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui. Il semblerait absurde de cacher des antisèches dans un endroit aussi évident. Voilà pourquoi un professeur confiant en l'intelligence de son élève n'aurait même pas eu l'idée d'y chercher. Voilà pourquoi Taikôbô aurait parfaitement pu tabler là-dessus et les y mettre quand même. Voilà pourquoi GenshiTenson s'obstinait à contourner la mauvaise foi absolue des objections de son disciple.

"Va t'asseoir." grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Tai Gong Wang poussa un petit cri de victoire, et s'installa devant sa table d'examen, à une distance respectable de celle de Pu Xian, déjà sagement installé à sa place. Yuanshi alla parler à l'autre élève.

"Hum, l'examen commencera avec un peu de retard. Tai Gong Wang semble s'être pris d'une passion dévorante pour un oreiller, et refuse de le lâcher."

Pu Xian ressemblait toujours à un ange quand il souriait. "Je ne suis pas jaloux, vous savez."

"En même temps, l'examen ne commencera pas avant qu'on aie pu les séparer." constata le grand sennin calmement. "Comme personne n'a envie d'y rester jusqu'à ce soir, je comptais peut-être utiliser la force."

Ce que Yuanshi ne mentionnait pas, c'est qu'il avait déjà testé une intervention par la force modérée et contrôlée - probablement trop, puisque Tai Gong Wang avait terminé par terre, dans une position ni confortable ni élégante, mais toujours protégeant son oreiller de son corps.

Maintenant, il se préparait à quelque chose de gros.

Mais Pu Xian n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour s'alarmer à l'idée de l'utilisation de la violence dans un but pédagogique.

"On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose." dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son ami.

Tai Gong Wang le regarda flotter vers lui. Pu Xian ressemblait vraiment à une créature éthérée, et indépendamment de tout serment solennel fait à Yuanshi, les oreillers les plus confortables faisaient pâle figure par rapport à lui, même pour quelqu'un comme Tai Gong Wang dont l'occupation favorite était le sommeil.

Il ne fallut à Pu Xian que quelques phrases prononcées avec douceur pour convaincre son ami de reléguer son oreiller à l'arrière de la classe, avant de retourner à sa table répondre à des questions traîtresses sur les querelles de succession.

Tai Gong Wang, lui aussi, s'attela à la rédaction de sa copie, non sans de multiples recours au rouleau de parchemin très serré contenant tout leur cours en lettres minuscules, que Pu Xian venait de lui glisser dans la poche.

* * *

"Cela aurait été plus sûr si tu avais mis des antisèches dans l'oreiller aussi." dit Pu Xian alors qu'ils étaient en train de se reposer, la tête de Tai Gong Wang sur ses genoux. "Même en le déconcentrant comme ça, ce n'était pas certain qu'il me laisse venir te parler juste avant l'examen."

"He he... peut-être, mais cela m'aurait privé de l'image mentale du vieux en train de constater qu'il n'y avait strictement rien dedans. Il faut profiter des petites joies de la vie ! Et puis, tu sais bien que tu as une image inébranlable de bon élève digne de confiance."

"Tout de même." fit remarquer Pu Xian avec un grand sourire, "si tu avais passé à réviser la moitié du temps que t'a pris la préparation de ce plan, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'antisèches pour avoir tout juste.

Tai Gong Wang sourit lui aussi et déplaça paresseusement son cou pour le regarder. "Bien sûr. Mais ça aurait été tellement moins drôle !"

Et - mais il ne l'avouerait pas - il l'avait fait aussi parce c'était toujours étrange et vertigineux de voir Pu Xian le suivre dans ses plans. Il y a quelque chose de pas naturel, mais de doux et réconfortant, à voir un ange mentir pour soi.


End file.
